O Homem do Elevador
by Nanda Yukimura
Summary: Imagine se presa num elevador,com um cara lindo junto e um pequeno desejo de vingança.O que você faria?
1. Chapter 1

- Filho da mãe!- ela gritou atirando um objeto qualquer na direção do homem.

- Ka...Kagome, espere!- ele abaixou-se atrás do sofá de couro branco ao desviar-se do que seria o vaso branco que sua mãe lhe dera, antes de se espatifar-se na parede. –Deixe-me explicar...

- Explicar! Como você vai explicar isso!- ela apontou para a mulher nua jogada no sofá, com apenas um lençol sobre o corpo, olhando assustada para a cena.

- F...foi ela, meu amor, ela me embebedou e me seduziu...- ele agora se levantara, olhando para sua namorada nervoso, deixando sem querer, o lençol que cobria a parte de baixo de seu corpo cair.

Kagome avançara furiosamente na direção do namorado e segurou-o pela camisa social branca desabotoada, trazendo-o para junto de seu rosto e o beijou. Ele enlaçou a cintura dela, achando que ela o havia perdoado, pensando em o quanto aquilo havia sido fácil. De repente, porém, ela o empurrou e ele caiu no chão.

- Não senti nenhum gosto de bebida, _amor. _- disse irônica.

- Kagome... se acalme...eu posso explicar... - ele agora procurava o lençol que havia deixado cair.

- Tá procurando isso?- ela ergueu o lençol na altura dos olhos. Ele a olhou interrogativo, sentindo-se envergonhado. –O que foi? Eu já vi _isso_ milhares de vezes e tenho certeza que ela também-ela agora olhava para ambos, visivelmente enojada.

- Kagome, me escute, por favor! Você sabe que eu te amo! – ele pegou uma das centenas de almofadas que tinha no sofá e cobriu suas partes íntimas novamente.

- Hah!Essa é boa. –ela disse debochada.

- Mas Kouga-kun, você disse que me amava... -disse a mulher fazendo beicinho, na hora mais inoportuna.

-Não se preocupe, fica pra você. Já chupei muito da laranja, pode ficar com o bagaço. - disse Kagome debochada, virando-se e caminhando para o quarto.

- Kagome... me solta, Ayame!- gritou Kouga, soltando-se de Ayame,que havia agarrado seu braço.

Entrou no imenso quarto pintado recentemente de creme. Os dois namoravam há três anos e só há seis meses decidiram morar juntos, devido às suspeitas – que acabaram se tornando verdadeiras – de que Kouga a traía. Kouga era muito galinha e desde que Ayame havia se tornado sua secretária na empresa, eles tornaram-se amantes.

- Amor, me escute... – ele segurou o braço dela, entrando depois dela no quarto com cheiro de tinta.

- Me solta, Kouga!- gritou, sacudindo seu braço como se estivesse em chamas. Os olhos azuis agora continham pequenas lágrimas. – Eu odeio você! Odeio você e odeio aquela vadia da sua secretária! Espero que você morra! - ela pegou seu celular em cima da escrivaninha de mogno e foi para o corredor.

- Kagome, eu sinto muito... – Ayame murmurou, se levantando e segurando o lençol que cobria seu corpo definido.

- Não, não sinta. _Eu_ é que sinto pena de você, por ser uma vadia - ela nem parou,encaminhando-se para a porta.

- Olha como você fala comigo!- disse com a voz aguda, parecendo uma menininha mimada.

Kagome somente arqueou as sobrancelhas, parando na frente da porta. Pôs a mão direita na maçaneta e olhou para seu dedo anular. Lá brilhava o anel de compromisso _**(1)**_, que Kouga havia lhe dado há dois anos, quando eles estavam comemorando o aniversário de namoro "Idiota..." Tirou-o, com alguma dificuldade, e jogou-o no chão, enraivecida.

- Kagome...!- Kouga correra até a sala, ainda com a almofada entre as pernas, parecendo mais ridículo do que jamais esteve.

Kagome apenas olhou para trás. Quem a conhecesse e reparasse muito bem nela,veria que estava profundamente magoada. Os lindos olhos diziam o quão machucada estava, porém seu orgulho falava mais alto. Definitivamente não iria demonstrar para o _ex_-namorado e a sua amante, ambos nus, em seu apartamento algum tipo de sofrimento.

Deu um sorriso cheio de dor e angústia, mas ao mesmo tempo, cheio de vida.

- We're so over. _**(2)**_ - disse com aquele sorriso e bateu a porta atrás de si.

Os outros dois que ficaram na sala, permaneceram em silêncio por alguns momentos. Kouga então, desabou no sofá e pôs as mãos sobre os olhos, afastando as mechas negras da testa. Amava Kagome, mas Ayame era tão gostosa, tão sensual! Não conseguiu resistir a ela, que o deixava louco com as suas provocações. Lentamente, ela se aproximou e, deixando o tecido que cobria seu corpo cair, sentou no colo do chefe, com as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo másculo. Como se nada tivesse acontecido, começou a beijar e a mordiscar sua orelha.

- Ayame... Agora não... - ele disse impaciente, mas não a afastando.

-Você tem certeza, Kouga-kun?- ela disse provocante, parando as carícias e o olhando com um olhar sedutor.

- Humrum – ele levantou o rosto e olhou para os lábios da moça, os quais ela mordiscava. Deu-lhe um sorriso malicioso e balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo, puxando-a para seus braços e brutalmente juntou seus lábios sobre os delas, passando a mão naquele corpo tão macio. Ela sabia como provocá-lo.

Ah! Se sabia...

**OooOooOoo**

Kagome esperou os famosos dez segundos após fechar, ou melhor, bater a porta. Esses dez segundos onde poderiam acontecer duas coisas:

Primeira: ele abrir a porta, sair correndo atrás dela, que milagrosamente, já estava do lado de fora do prédio, na chuva (o que, para colaborar no filme mela-cueca, estava realmente acontecendo), chamando um táxi. É quando o táxi para que o mocinho pega em seu braço, promete mudar e nunca deixá-la. É quando os dois se beijam fervorosamente e trocam juras de amor eternas. E vem o "Final Feliz" e a musiquinha clássica, tema do feliz casal.

Patético.

Segundo: ficar parada em frente à porta, esperando seu príncipe se dar conta e sair atrás dela, mas isso não acontece. Além, é claro, de ter que esperar o maldito elevador, ainda tinha que pegar uma chuva dos diabos e nenhuma porra de táxi pararia para transportá-la para o bar mais próximo, onde passaria o resto da noite embebedando-se e amaldiçoando o filho da mãe que fizera isso a ela.

Realista.

Mesmo que não quisesse, mesmo sabendo que faria papel de tola, Kagome ficaria estremecida ele tivesse escolhido a opção número um. Mas ele não o fez e ela ficou de costas, encostada naquela porta, feita da melhor madeira, mais do que dez segundos. Aliás, ficou tanto tempo parada, que começou a ouvir gemidos de dentro do apartamento. Nauseada, retirou-se para frente do elevador e pressionou o botão que o chamava àquele andar. Sentiu novamente as lágrimas deslizarem por seu rosto, sem conseguir se conter. Como Kouga pôde fazer isso com ela? "Filho da puta..."

Cadê o maldito elevador quando a gente mais precisa dele?

**OooOooOoo**

Cantarolou uma música serenamente e enrolou-se na toalha, saindo do boxe. Secou o espelho do banheiro, que estava cheio de vapor do banho que tomara e mirou seu reflexo. Tinha de admitir,como era lindo.

- Ser bonito é fácil, o foda é ser gostoso. – disse para a imagem no espelho,que concordou vaidoso.

Deu um sorriso tipo Colgate e saiu do banheiro secando os fios negros. Abriu a porta do closet de seu quarto e dentre as inúmeras camisas e calças sociais que havia lá, escolheu uma simples branca de manga comprida e uma calça jeans que ficava no compartimento de baixo. Deixou os dois primeiros botões abertos e colocou um tênis de marca. Olhava pela janela enquanto penteava os longos cabelos prateados e decidiu pôr um sobretudo preto, por causa do frio e da chuva que estava aquela noite.

Jogou os cabelos para trás e abriu a gaveta da cômoda. De lá, tirou uma pequena caixinha, que continha um caríssimo anel de diamantes.

- Kikyou, aceita ser minha esposa?- disse solene. – Claro Inuyasha! –ele imitou uma voz fina de uma mulher. Fechou a caixa com um estalo e deu um sorriso vitorioso. –Hah! É hoje que você é minha!

Pegou as chaves de seu carro, os documentos e o celular que estavam em cima da mesa da sala e saiu de seu apartamento, trancando-o com uma das chaves em sua mão. Encaminhou-se para o elevador e notou que a porta já estava quase fechando. Ergueu a mão e segurou-a , entrando com passos leves.

- Sempre nas horas que eu mais preciso. – disse orgulhoso.

**OooOooOoo**

- Cadê o maldito elevador! – gritou Kagome esmurrando a porta. Kouga a e a vadia estavam fazendo tanto barulho lá dentro que Kagome não sabia como os vizinhos xeretas não haviam chamado a polícia.

O número eletrônico que estava em cima do elevador indicava que ele estava descendo do 30° andar até ela, que estava no 27° andar.

- Até que enfim!- suspirou, encostando-se na porta.

_- Kouga!_ –gritou a vadiazinha com a sua voz fina num tom gemido.

As lágrimas que haviam parado de cair, formaram-se novamente nos olhos azulados de Kagome. Que raiva!Queria ter uma arma para matar os dois naquele exato momento! Esmurrou a porta do elevador enquanto os gritos se intensificavam e um trovão estrondou do lado de fora do prédio,indicando que a chuva se intensificara.

- Não dá para você calarem a boca!- gritou sem se segurar, virando-se para a porta de seu apartamento.

O irritante barulho indicando que o elevador estava ali apitou e ela, que continuava esmurrando a porta, não notou. A porta se abriu e ela levou um susto, mas entrou rapidamente sem olhar para o espelho que ficava de frente para a entrada. Virou-se e encostou-se ao lado do painel dos andares, socando o andar térreo.A porta fechou-se lentamente,mas ela continuava a socar o botão e a chorar copiosamente.

- Sabe, não precisa esmurrar para ele ir aonde você quer. – disse uma voz sarcástica atrás dela.

Ela virou-se raivosa e notou um homem parado de frente ao espelho, que a olhou pelo reflexo e pareceu surpreso, estreitando os olhos. Secou-a com olhos de cobiça, principalmente para suas pernas, que estavam descobertas pelo minúsculo vestido azul marinho de alças que não teve tempo de trocar, já que saiu correndo de casa.

- Que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa ou só tá admirando, palhaço?- virou-se para o idiota do elevador. Não deixara de reparar o quanto ele era bonito, porém. Mas quem ia realmente notar isso quando a imagem de seu namorado na cama (ou no sofá) com a secretária não saía de sua cabeça?

É claro que estava admirando!Aquela era a mulher mais perfeita que já havia visto em toda a sua vida. Kikyou não chegava nem aos pés dela. Que pernas! Que bunda! Que seios! Linda! E tinha um rosto de anjo, só manchado por marcas vermelhas ao redor dos olhos, indicando um recente choro.

- Admirando?Você só pode estar brincando. – disse debochado, apontando para a imagem no espelho.

Inuyasha, mentir faz crescer o nariz. E a aproximação de uma mulher perfeita faz outras coisas crescerem também...

Kagome aproximou-se do espelho e, conseqüentemente do homem do elevador, para verificar sua imagem. Passou a mão embaixo dos olhos, tirando uns vestígios de rímel que escorrera junto com as lágrimas. Virou-se para a porta, colocando as mãos na frente do corpo. Do que adiantava isso agora? Ninguém, em especial, estava a estava vendo. Só o homem do elevador, que continuava a encará-la. Ela olhou para baixo, mordendo o lábio e as lágrimas vieram naturais, daquelas que não se consegue segurar.

Talvez sim, com o lenço que o homem do elevador estendia-lhe.

- Não vai pegar? – murmurou impaciente. – Ou quer nos afogar com as sua lágrimas? –Idiota. Porque estava sendo tão rude com uma mulher tão perfeita como essa?

Para não demonstrar que estava realmente encantado com ela, talvez?

- Exagerado. –resmungou, mas pegou o lenço. –E arrogante. –passou o lenço sobre os olhos.

- Você não é nenhuma princesinha. – resmungou sarcástico, dando um sorriso de lado.

- Feh! –ela lhe estendeu o lenço, mas ele não o pegou, olhando-a surpreso. Ela falara a mesma coisa que ele quando ficava sem nada para dizer e ele acabou dando um sorriso, mesmo sem querer.

- Não vai pegar? – ela perguntou debochada.

Ele desfez o sorriso. Que garota mais irritante. Bonita, mas irritante. –Eu não quero mais. Ele está com o seu cheiro enjoativo.

- Se meu cheiro é tão enjoativo porque você não prende a respiração?- perguntou novamente mais irritada que antes.

- É mais fácil te jogar daqui. E pare de me apontar esse lenço. Eu já disse que não vou pegar. Guarde como uma lembrança minha. - terminou sorrindo sedutor.

- Ah é? E onde você acha que posso guardá-lo?- sussurrou mais sedutora, abrindo os braços, demonstrando que não tinha nenhuma bolsa ou bolso consigo.

Ele estreitou os olhos, encarando-a dos pés a cabeça, parando em alguns pontos estratégicos. Pela primeira vez na noite, sentiu-se exposta e observou-o lamber os lábios, deixando-a com um estranho desejo de agarrá-lo.

- Pode colocar aí. - e apontou para o vale de seus seios, descobertos discretamente pelo decote do vestido. –Tem bastante espaço. – sorriu sensualmente, não tirando os olhos do decote dela.

- É né? – ela, olhando-o com um jeito _sexy, _elaaproximou-se, deixando centímetros a distância de seus corpos. Recostou-se a ele e com imenso prazer, pôde notar que o membro dele já estava parcialmente enrijecido,indicando o excitamento dele.

Como se você não estivesse também né , querida?

Estava atônito. Como era possível uma mulher tão chata se transformar em uma gata provocante numa questão de segundos? Estava realmente excitado com ela como nunca estivera sem nem ao menos tocá-la. Olhou para seu busto e ia colocar a mão em volta daquela cintura fina quando ela mesma o parou. Trocou o olhar provocante por um de desprezo, colocando o dedo no queixo dele e o fez erguer os olhos na altura dos seus.

- Além de arrogante e exagerado, é também pervertido. Tem mais alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?- murmurou afastando-se dele.

Inuyasha suspirou. Isso o deixou realmente frustrado...

- Olha aqui, se você acha q...- ele pegou violentamente no braço dela mas um segundo raio caiu do lado de fora, fazendo o elevador dar um solavanco e apagando temporariamente a luz no local e o marcador eletrônico que indicava o andar que eles estavam. Ela agarrou a camisa dele, puxando-o para si, e encostou a cabeça no seu peito, fechando os olhos com força.

- E-ei...- ele tentou empurrá-la delicadamente mas ela não se moveu, ao contrário, recostou-se mais a ele. "Cara, como eu vou agüentar esse desejo tão... latejante?" ele pensou.

- Quer dizer que a princesinha tem medo de escuro?- perguntou divertido.

Ela deu um gemido baixo, indicando que isso só fez com que o "amiguinho" dele ficasse mais animado. Ela morria de medo de escuro, desde de que era criança e seu avô contava histórias de monstros. Quando saía de um cômodo, apagava a luz e saía correndo. E o cheiro daquele homem era bem reconfortante, fazendo-a ficar um pouco mais tranqüila.

- O...olha, não precisa ficar me agarrando. Quer me largar? – perguntou impaciente, elevando um pouco a voz.

K-chan, garota ingênua, você realmente não tá entendendo o que ele quer dizer?

- Por favor... eu sei que eu não te conheço e que você é um arrogante insuportável, eu também não gosto dessa situação mas... Por favor... - ela sussurrou com a voz manhosa, apertando-se mais.

Acho que não.

Ele suspirou e colocou uma mão na sua cintura, hesitante. Afagou os cabelos dela com a outra mão e encostou a cabeça no pescoço da moça, inalando o perfume agradável que ela exalava.

- Calma. Olha, é só a gente ligar a luz de emergência. Tá vendo? – murmurou, gentilmente. Deu alguns passos ainda a segurando e apertou um botão que imediatamente ligou uma fraca luz esverdeada, iluminando um pouco o local. Kagome, mesmo relutante, soltou-se do abraço do homem.

- Desculpe. – murmurou constrangida.

- Não se desculpe. Eu sei que sou irresistível para qualquer uma, até mesmo para uma bruxa que nem você – ele disse, tentando fracamente voltar pra sua pose arrogante.

- Idiota. - Kagome bufou, abraçando-se e ficando de costas para ele.

Não olhe para a bunda dela. Não olhe para a bunda dela...

Eu avisei.

Inuyasha estava, literalmente, salivando.

- Err... Eu acho que acabou a luz. – disse, com a garganta seca.

- Jura? Chegou a essa conclusão sozinho, Einstein?- disse debochada, sem olhá-lo.

- Pelo menos eu cheguei a alguma conclusão, né?- retrucou envergonhado. Aquele cheiro estava deixando-o sem raciocínio algum.

- E você acha que eu tô fazendo o quê? Plantando batata no concreto _**(3)**_? – ela revidou, finalmente virando-se pra olhá-lo. Tinha apertado o botão que era ligado à portaria, um tipo de interfone.

- _Alô?_ – disse o porteiro.

- Houjo? É a Kagome – disse ela pelo vocal.

Um lindo nome para uma linda mulher. Kagome combinava com ela.

- _Kagome? Ah! Oi,tudo bom? Melhorou da febre daquele dia?_ – era perceptível aos olhos de qualquer pateta que ele era a fim dela.

- Hãn? Ah, – ela disse coçando a nuca. Na verdade não estava com febre nenhuma. Houjo estava querendo sair com ela e, para não dar um fora no rapaz, inventou essa febre maluca.

- _Eu estava realmente preocupado com você._ – completou sorridente.

-Dá pra parar com essa conversa estúpida!- gritou Inuyasha impaciente, empurrando, sem nenhuma delicadeza. – Ô _Boujo..._

- É Houjo!- ela disse em seu ouvido, fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

- _Boujo._– ele sorriu maldoso para ela, fazendo-a rir. -... A gente tá preso no elevador!

- _Quem é que tá falando?_ – perguntou confuso.

- Idiota!É o cara do 120!- exclamou impaciente.

_- Ahn!_ –obviamente ele não se lembrava.

-... e então?- Inuyasha tentava controlar sua raiva.

_-... e então o quê?-_ Não, esse é burro mesmo.

- IDIOTA! A GENTE TÁ PRESO NO ELEVADOR, SERÁ QUE VOCÊ TEM PROBLEMA!

_- Relaxa. Não precisa gritar._ – só para esclarecer, Houjo tinha vindo de uma cidadezinha do Brasil chamada Bahia, conhecida por todos serem sossegados.

- Grrr, eu vou matar esse cara.- exclamou furioso.

- Calma – ela pôs as mãos no ombro masculino, com jeitinho. – Deixa que eu faço isso. – ela lhe sorriu como uma mãe sorri para uma criança birrenta.

- Como quiser, _querida_–disse sarcástico.

O que ele tinha falado , deixa pra lá.

-Houjo? O que aconteceu?- ela perguntou docemente.

_- A luz caiu raio caiu bem no poste de luz da frente do prédio, o gerador não sustenta só o elevador.-_ ele disse carinhosamente.

Inuyasha abriu a boca para resmungar mas Kagome tapou-a com a própria mão, segurando o ombro dele. Estreitou os olhos com um "shii", indicando que tentava falar no interfone.

Até parece que ele iria reagir a alguma coisa quando uma mão tão macia e cheirosa estava sobre sua boca.

-Não tem como nos tirar daqui? – ela perguntou.

_-Olha, só se a gente chamar os técnicos mas com essa chuva acho que eles vão demorar no mínimo umas três horas._

- Por favor, Houjo, faça isso. –ela pediu.

_- Claro, minha flor._ – disse o porteiro com a voz mansa. Inuyasha revirou os olhos, nervoso, e tentou tirar a mão de Kagome de sua boca, mas ela não deixou. Ele, então, começou a lhe dar pequenas mordidinhas na palma da mão. Ela o olhou cheia de censura, mas não soltou a mão. E nem ele parou com as mordidas.

_- Ah!Antes que eu me esqueça! O Kouga ligou para cá perguntando de você –_ continuou o baiano Houjo.

-Ah é? Pois eu quero que ele se foda! – ela exclamou, apertando o botão para desligar.

Decepcionando Inuyasha, Kagome soltou a boca dele, limpando delicadamente a mão no vestido. Sentou-se num dos cantos do elevador, encostando a cabeça na parede. Inuyasha ficou observando-a e lentamente, sentou de frente para ela no outro canto do elevador, ainda calado. Ela suspirou e olhou para o lado.

-Quer parar de olhar? - murmurou triste.

-Quem é Kouga? – ele perguntou, de repente.

-E isso te interessa? – ela respondeu seca com outra pergunta.

-Sim – respondeu simplesmente.

-E eu posso saber por quê?

-Só responde, caramba! – falou impaciente.

-É o meu... Ex-namorado... - ela respondeu tristonha,

-Ex? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha,

Ela suspirou novamente. –Eu o peguei me traindo hoje. –Kagome agora olhava para as mãos pousadas sobre o colo, murmurando trsitemente.

"Como alguém pôde a machucar desse jeito?" – Eu conheço?

Inuyasha, Inuyasha...a curiosidade matou o gato. **(ou cachorro tanto faz )**

Kagome arqueou o cenho, levemente surpresa. –É o Kouga, do 108?- Inuyasha balançou a cabeça, em sinal negativo. – Tem o cabelo comprido,q ue ele amarra num rabo de cavalo...

-Não... Ah!O lobo fedido! – ele exclamou, lembrando-se.

-Hãn? Lobo o quê?

Ele riu. - Lobo fedido! Hah! Sei de quem você tá falando. Nossa, eu achei que ele fosse gay! - ele comentou surpreso.

- Gay? – ela riu baixo. Ele gostou de saber que estava alegrando-a, ao menos um pouco. –E por que lobo fedido?

- Affeh! Olha o cabelo dele. E ainda amarra naquele rabo de cavalo! Porque lobo fedido? – ela acenou com a cabeça alegremente "Adorável..." – Não sei...quando eu não sei os nomes, eu invento apelidos...- ele deu de ombros.

- E qual é o meu? –ela perguntou curiosa.

- Eu nunca tinha te visto... - ele disse querendo parecer indiferente, mas não conseguindo disfarçar o pesar que sentia.

Ela sorriu meio de lado. – Eu já tinha te visto. Você tava se agarrando com uma mulher no elevador... - ela sorriu.

- Você tava no elevador também? –ele perguntou surpreso.

Ela meneou a cabeça, pouco à vontade. –Eu ia entrar, mas aí eu vi que ia sobrar então eu peguei o outro. – Os olhos dela estavam divertidos quando voltou a encará-lo. Olharam-se por alguns momentos e ela sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável com a intensidade do olhar que lhe era direcionado e para disfarçar pegou o celular para checar as horas e viu que já passavam das onze. Constatou também várias mensagens de voz do Kouga, mesmo não tendo sentido o celular vibrar. Mas... Foi melhor assim.

Foi sim.

- Que horas são? – ele perguntou, vendo que ela estava olhando o visor de seu celular.

- Onze e meia – ela respondeu sonolenta, ajeitando-se numa posição melhor. Aquele tinha sido um longo dia e só o que ela queria era dormir uma noite sem sonhos.

Nossa! O encontro com a Kikyou! Havia se esquecido completamente e ela deveria estar furiosa agora. Pegou o celular no bolso do sobretudo e viu que estava cheio de ligações perdidas. Bom, ele pensou, que foi já foi, depois explicaria para ela o ocorrido. "Talvez ela nem se importe...".

Olhou para Kagome e viu que ela tinha fechado os olhos como se estivesse com sono. Levantou-se lentamente e aproximou-se dela, com um sorriso nos lábios, e quando estava bem próximo, soprou de levinho no rosto feminino. Ela mexeu um pouco a cabeça e abriu os olhos, encontrando dois olhos dourados olhando-a em uma mistura de zombaria e... doçura? Franziu levemente a testa, surpresa.

- Tá com sono, _Kagome-chan_? Pode deitar no meu colo se quiser. – ele disse zombeteiro.

- Não obrigada, homem do elevador. – ela disse com sarcasmo.

- Homem de elevador... - ele riu. -... Então se não deita você, deito eu. - Dito e feito, ele deitou no colo de Kagome,

Inuyasha, Inuyasha... Acho que você se esqueceu que é um homem comprometido, não é?

- Ei! Tá achando que aqui eu sou algum tipo de travesseiro? Pode levantar! – ela estava realmente nervosa, mas mais nervosa de ter um homem lindo deitado em seu colo do que a intimidade que esse gesto demonstrava.

- Tô com soninho... - ele disse manhoso, ignorando-a.

- Sai! Sai! – ela tentava empurrá-lo, brincando, com as mãos, mas ele segurou firmemente seu pulso, machucando-a levemente. Kagome era realmente cheirosa e o contato que ele estava tendo com sua pele era irresistivelmente arrepiante.

Encolhe as pernas para a garota não se assustar.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Eu deixo você ficar só dá para soltar meu pulso? Tá machucando...

Ele soltou-a lentamente, mas não deixou de segurar sua mão direita, enlaçando-a, mesmo que um alarme em sua cabeça estivesse dando apitos alarmantes. Kagome mesmo com o rosto corado, deixou-o acariciar, acariciando-o também. Nunca se sentira tão à vontade como estava se sentindo com ele e nem sabia o seu nome. Olhou para baixo e viu que ele mantinha os olhos fechados,como se estivesse dormindo.

Peraí! Desde quando ela começou a acariciar os cabelos dele? Quando começaram a ser tão carinhosos um com o outro? Oi, a gente não estava brigando até alguns minutos atrás?, pensou ela.

- Tá dormindo? – perguntou suavemente.

Ela abriu os olhos, parecendo sair de um transe. Só tinha fechado os olhos para sentir melhor o perfume tão doce daquela mulher tão perfeita. E pelo visto, era carinhosa também. Não queria que tivesse sido daquele jeito o modo como se encontraram, na verdade, queria ter encontrado-a antes. Muito antes.

Ela aproximou o rosto dele ao mesmo tempo em que tirou a franja de sua testa carinhosamente.

-Que foi? O gato comeu a sua língua?- perguntou divertida.

- Não quer saber o meu nome? – ele perguntou de repente, finalmente encarando-a. "Não devia ter feito isso" pensou Inuyasha. A boca de Kagome estava próxima demais para ele conseguir se controlar e além de tudo, ela estava inclinada de uma forma que seu busto ficava um pouco a mostra. Virou o rosto, olhando para uma sujeira peculiar que estava no tapete luxuoso do elevador, estranhamente embaraçado.

Kagome pensou um pouco, considerando a pergunta. –Não. – disse e sorriu divertida. – Homem do elevador combina bem contigo.

- Feh! – ele resmungou. Mas não deixava de ser petulante. Não querer saber o nome de Inuyasha Taisho! Suas orelhas mexeram-se incomodamente e ele resmungou mais um pouquinho, amaldiçoando Kagome e a si mesmo por se importar tanto. De repente, porém, sentiu uma mão quentinha e gostosa na sua orelha, acariciando-a levemente.

- O... O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou um pouco surpreso. Suas orelhas eram seu ponto fraco, não deixava ninguém mexer nelas, muito menos Kikyou, que era sua namorada. Porém, o que ele menos sentiu vontade foi de afastá-la. O toque de Kikyou era robótico e frio comparado ao toque carinhoso de Kagome e ele sentiu uma vontade imensa de ronronar.

- Ah! Deu vontade. É tão bonitinha! – ela exclamou alegremente, ainda acariciando-as.

Ele segurou o pulso dela e a sua vontade de ronronar. –Não faça isso. – falou severamente, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Por quê?- ela perguntou desapontada.

- Porque eu não posso responder por mim.

Após o choque momentâneo de ouvir aquela sentença, ela deu um sorriso malicioso e aproximou mais o rosto do dele. – E o que você poderia fazer? –perguntou maliciosamente.

Num piscar de olhos, Inuyasha estava em cima dela. Conseguira colocá-la deitada no elevador e mantinha Kagome presa firmemente embaixo de si, segurando seus pulsos no alto de sua cabeça. Surpreendida, não pôde deixar de sorrir de lado, admirada com a força daquele homem e sua virilidade.

- Não me tente. – ele sussurrou rouco.

- Me desculpe então. – ela sussurrou sorrindo inocente.

Ele olhou para o fundo dos olhos dela, perdido naquele complexo oceano. Inconsciente, ele abaixou sua cabeça devagar e seus rostos estavam a milímetros de distância. A tensão sexual entre os dois se expandiu e dominou o elevador inteiro quando ele roçou seus lábios nos lábios carnudos e rosados dela. Seu coração estava disparado e ele sentiu-se enrijecer só pelo simples contato que tinha com o corpo da garota.

- Não, não desculpo – ele sussurrou com a voz rouca, recheada de desejo.

Abaixou-se o suficiente para tocar a boca feminina firmemente à sua. Ela não resistiu ao sentir um arrepio frio que lhe subiu pela espinha, fazendo-a tremer involuntariamente. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo até que ele afastou o rosto um pouco, apenas para contemplá-la. O rosto dela estava corado e ela deu um sorriso, levantando um pouco a cabeça, para dar-lhe outro beijo. Dessa vez, ele lhe lambeu o contorno macio dos lábios e uma mordida. Kagome abriu os olhos, surpresa, mas logo os fechou quando sentiu a língua ávida e quente do hanyou penetrar-lhe a boca, com movimentos lentos e profundos. Ela os retribuiu, admirada com o quanto o beijo deles conectava-se. Por um tempo apenas se beijaram, quando ele desceu a mão que segurava seu pulso até os ombros e, destes para a alça do vestido, que abaixou suavemente. Ela pareceu insegura mas logo se rendeu. Queria-o. E muito.

_Ele puxou lentamente o vestido até os pés e tirou as sandálias pretas que calçavam o pé da garota. Mordeu o lábio ao contemplar a lingerie exótica que lhe adornava o corpo._

_- Gosta de roxo? – ele perguntou, olhando-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada._

_- Se eu não gostasse, não estaria usando não é? – ela sorriu de volta._

_Ele acenou a cabeça, distraído. Passou os dedos pela renda púrpura do sutien notando a pele arrepiada do seu corpo já em chamas. Juntou seu tórax ao dela e deslizou as mãos até o fecho que o prendia, não deixando de beijá-la durante o ato, que estava se mostrando mais difícil do que desejava._

_-Tá difícil, querido? – ela sussurrou irônica em seu ouvido, mas no tom de sua voz podia-se perceber o imenso desejo que estava dentro de si._

_Ele finalmente soltou o fecho e ergueu a sobrancelha. – Mais fácil impossível, querida. –e atacou sua boca, beijando-a com luxúria, enquanto arrancava o sutien. Parou o beijo e desceu o olhar para o busto da moça, que, na opinião dele, era o mais perfeito que ele já tinha visto. Ficou tanto tempo admirando-o, que nem percebeu que ela já estava na metade dos botões de sua camisa._

_- Você me deixa louco... - sussurrou sincero._

_- Ah é? – num movimento rápido, ela inverteu as posições e ficou em cima dele, deixando-o, se possível, mais excitado. – Aquela que não é nenhuma princesinha? – pressionou-se contra ele, arrancando-lhe um gemido. – E que tem um cheiro enjoativo?- tirou a camisa dele e abriu o zíper da sua calça jeans, jogando-a para longe._

_Inuyasha pôs as mãos na cintura da garota e a trouxe pra baixo novamente. Não a deixou tirar sua boxer e desceu o corpo até chegar à altura dos seios, onde começou a beijar e a chupar um enquanto sua mão acariciava o outro, com volúpia. Fez uma trilha de beijos, passando pela sua barriga lisa e chegou à virilha, onde tirou, lentamente, a lingerie roxa que combinava com o sutien._

_Jogou a calcinha em um canto e com as mãos firmes em suas coxas, mergulhou a cabeça entre as pernas dela e começou a__**acariciá-la **__com destreza, fazendo os movimentos certos com a língua. Ela ofegou e não pôde conter que um gemido baixo e lamurioso saísse de sua garganta.__ Agarrou o tapete luxuoso do elevador e rolou os olhos, contorcendo-se de prazer. Mordia os lábios para não gemer alto e percebendo isso, Inuyasha olhou-a interrogativo,estreitando os olhos._

_- Isso tudo para não mostrar que tá gostando?_

_Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, corando um pouco. –É que... É que... Eu não quero que nos ouçam. – ela sussurrou, envergonhando-se mais ainda._

_Ele subiu até ficar na altura dos olhos dela. Contornou carinhosamente seu rosto, enquanto olhava-a. Ela arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, surpresa, e ficou num tom ligeiramente mais rosa._

_- O... O que foi?_

_- Você é tão linda, – ela mordeu o lábio com um pequeno sorriso. – Não se preocupe. Se alguém ouvir alguma coisa, vão saber que a gente tá se divertindo. –completou piscando um olho._

_Ela balançou a cabeça cedendo, sorrindo também. Então, ele a tomou num beijo cheio de paixão e desceu os beijos até o pescoço, dando-lhe leves chupões. Ela ergueu um pouco a cabeça para lhe dar mais acesso à pele exposta e ergueu a mão e começou a acariciar as orelhas dele novamente, fazendo-o grunhir em uma espécie de gemido. Em questão de segundos ele tirou a roupa de baixo e ela olhou a espetacular ereção masculina._

_Ele passou a mão carinhosamente por todo o corpo dela, arranhando-lhe um pouco com suas unhas. Chegou ao côncavo de sua virilha e acariciou a carne úmida e quente, inserindo-lhe um dedo. Kagome mordeu a boca com força, tentando prender um gemido mas não conseguiu e gemeu alto e ele sorriu satisfeito e deu-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego._

_- Viu? Não tem que se preocupar. –ele falou sensualmente no seu ouvido, sua voz mais rouca do que o normal e os olhos escurecidos de desejo._

_- Por favor... - ela estava nas nuvens, mas o queria dentro de si. Agora. –Por favor..._

_- Pode me chamar de Inu. – ele murmurou ofegante. Seu corpo estava gritando de desejo._

_- Inu... Por favor... – Oh, merda. Seu nome sussurrado daquele jeito..._

_Inuyasha penetrou-a lentamente, fazendo-a gemer e envolver suas pernas ao redor dos quadris dele, aproximando mais ainda seus corpos. Ele começou a se movimentar em um tipo de dança erótica, com movimentos longos e lentos, saindo e entrando em seu corpo profundamente._

_- Inu...!- era incrível tê-lo dentro de si, uma sensação mágica, de puro êxtase._

_- Kagome... - ela movimentava-se no mesmo ritmo que ele, comprimido naquele prazer infinito. – Hm, Kagome..._

_- Inu... Mais rápido!- ele começou a movimentar-se freneticamente, aumentado o ritmo de ambos, batendo seus quadris juntos. Ela gritava de prazer enquanto ele gemia no mesmo tom._

_Ele olhou para os olhos dela, vendo só carinho e tensão devido ao imenso prazer que ela sentia. Sorriu ofegante, não deixando de se impulsionar contra o corpo magnífico ao puxar a mão dela para entrelaçar na sua._

_Atingiram o orgasmo juntos e sentiram-se mergulhados num oceano de prazer, como se tivessem alcançado o céu e descido devagarzinho, como uma pluma. Ele desabou sobre ela e levantou a cabeça, tirando a franja de seus olhos e uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela. Não querendo esmagá-la com seu peso, ele rolou para seu lado e ela aninhou-se no seu peito e ele a puxou e a envolveu em seus braços, passando uma perna sobre a coxa definida dela._

_- Se eu fumasse, agora seria uma boa hora. – ele murmurou divertido._

_- Num elevador? Não sabe ler a placa não? – ele sentiu a respiração aos poucos se acalmando dela contra seu peito._

_- Hum... Verdade, não é?_

_- Você concordou comigo! Que milagre é esse? – ela levantou o rosto e olhou-o nos olhos. Inuyasha não agüentou e beijou-a novamente, enquanto passava a mão nas costas dela, pronto para mais uma._

- Kagome! - eles ouviram alguém gritar, do outro lado da porta. Kagome parou bruscamente o beijo, deixando Inuyasha frustrado.

- Maldição... – sussurrou. – Quem é?- ele gritou. **(achando que tá em casa.)**

- É o Houjo! Kagome, você está bem?A gente ouviu gritos...

Kagome ficou completamente envergonhada e socou levemente o peito de Inuyasha, que abafava o riso.

- Eu... Eu estou bem Houjo. – ela murmurou envergonhada.

- Ah! Tá. Os técnicos já estão lá em cima, consertando o elevador. Mais alguns minutos ele já volta ao normal.

Droga. Não queriam sair de lá.

Não agora.

- Tá bom!

- Eles ouviram seus gritos... - Inuyasha não pôde deixar de provocar.

- Ora, cala a boca! – ela murmurou, sentando-se.

- Aonde você vai?- ele perguntou com um tom... Desesperado?

- Você não ouviu? Eles vão consertar o elevador daqui a pouco.

- E...?

- Você quer nos encontrem assim?- ela perguntou exasperada.

- Eu tudo bem... - deu uma bela olhada no corpo inteiro dela. -... Você não – disse, tentando vagamente esconder o ciúmes e o sentimento de posse.

- Isso é ciúme, _amor_? Mas a nossa relação mal começou! – ela retrucou, divertida.

- Ciúmes! Até parece que eu ia ter ciúmes de você... - respondeu mentindo, pegando sua blusa e começando a abotoá-la.

-Não tem ciúmes não? - ela engatinhou até ele, deixando-o excitado. Sentou de lado em seu colo e começou a abotoar a camisa dele por si própria com movimentos sugestivos ao mesmo tempo em que mordia o lábio.

- Tenho. – murmurou hipnotizado.

Ela sorriu. –Eu sabia. – levantou-se e colocou o sutien e a calcinha.

- Bruxa. - ele olhou para ele sorriu inocente. –Sabe... Você me deixou ligado. – terminou colocando a boxer e as calças.

- Eu te deixei ligado?- ela repetiu surpresa.

- Desde que entrou nesse elevador. – o elevador acendeu as luzes e começou a se movimentar, enquanto ela sorria convencida. – Ah!Não enche!-exclamou exasperado.

- Não vou encher então. – ela aproximou-se dele e, ficando na ponta dos pés, já que a diferença de altura entre eles era grande, beijou-o. Ele soltou o tênis em sua mão e envolveu-a com os braços. Sem perceberem, ele já estava acariciando sua bunda e suas coxas e ela já tinha aprofundado o beijo colocando a mão em sua nuca.

A realidade os atingiu, então e separaram-se lentamente, sem fôlego. Trocaram um olhar cheio de significado e ela soltou-se e colocou o vestido e as sandálias, ajeitando-se diante do espelho. Inuyasha calçou o tênis e ficou admirando-a se arrumar. Quando ela terminou de se ajeitar, virou-se e olhou para o chão,onde encontrou o lenço e o seu celular . Abaixou-se e o pegou, passando a encarar marotamente o hanyou.

- Toma. – e estendeu-lhe o lenço.

- Eu já falei pra você guardar como uma lembrança minha. – ele repetiu, só que dessa vez estava sorrindo.

- Não tenho onde guardar. – ela fingiu tristeza.

- Vamos começar de novo com isso?- ele perguntou aproximando-se e ela colocou o lenço no bolso do jeans dele.

- Fica. Tá com o meu cheiro enjoativo. – não conseguia parar de sorrir, olhando-o zombeteira.

- Affeh! Seu cheiro não é tão ruim assim... - ele murmurou perdido no olhar que ela lhe dirigia.

-Não? Que bom. – eles se aproximaram para um beijo, mas o barulho que indicava que eles chegaram ao térreo apitou. Separaram-se ligeiramente, olhando para a porta do elevador como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A porta abriu e lá vinha Houjo com uma expressão felicíssima. Mantinha os braços abertos, como se fosse abraçar Kagome, mas Inuyasha foi mais rápido e enlaçou a cintura dela e ele ficou com os braços estendidos, com uma expressão abobalhada.

- Vamos Kagome. – disse Inuyasha, dirigindo-lhe um olhar zombeteiro. -Ah! E _Boujo_ ...da próxima vez, conserte mais rápido o elevador, sim?- eles passaram pelo porteiro, que mantinha os braços caídos frouxadamente ao lado do corpo.

Kagome começou a rir e eles atravessaram o saguão do prédio, abraçados. Outro funcionário abriu as portas para eles e eles saíram na noite fria de Tóquio. Ela tremeu involuntariamente quando seus pés alcançaram a calçada afinal, afinal, só estava com um vestido minúsculo. Inuyasha a encarou e ao constatar o que se passava se passava, soltou-a e retirou o sobretudo,estendendo para ela.

- O quê? – ela perguntou abobalhada, enquanto pegava o casaco.

-Se você morrer de frio, vão analisar o seu corpo e encontrarão provas de que estivemos juntos. E então, virão atrás de mim, me acusando de ter planejado te matar , aí eu vou pra cadeia e... - sentiu uma mão tapar-lhe a boca.

- Certo, entendi. – ela sorriu risonha.- Obrigada. –ficaram uns momentos em silêncio enquanto ela vestia o casaco.

- Então... Acho que é aqui que nós nos separamos. – ela murmurou, olhando pro chão.

- É...

Inuyasha percebeu surpreso, o quanto estava triste com essa informação. Não queria que ela fosse.

- Sabe... Agora eu quero saber o seu nome. – ela voltou a olhá-lo.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. – E se eu não quiser te dizer?

- Tudo bem, _Inu_. Eu pergunto pro Houjo. – ela disse, ameaçando voltar para a portaria.

- É Inuyasha. – ele lhe segurou o pulso. Como ela conseguia manipulá-lo daquela forma?

- Inuyasha... - ela sorriu. O coração dele disparou ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado tão carinhosamente. – Gostei. – ela suspirou e beijou-o levemente nos lábios – Foi bom te conhecer, Inuyasha,

- Foi bom te conhecer também Kagome. – ele sussurrou, com a boca quase encostada à dela.

- Uhum. – ela concordou distraída, – Hum... Preciso ir. – separou lentamente seus rostos, olhando-o brevemente. Ficou de costas e deu alguns passos em direção dos táxis que ficavam na porta do prédio. Abriu a porta do primeiro e encarou o hanyou, que continuava parado no mesmo lugar, com as mãos nos bolsos. –A gente se vê. – murmurou, dando um aceno discreto com a mão.

- A gente se vê.- ele repetiu baixinho.

Ela entrou no táxi, dando algumas coordenadas para o motorista. Enquanto ele partia, ela acenou novamente com a mão, sorrindo tristemente.

E de repente, Inuyasha não pensou em mais nada. Nem em encontrar Kikyo,nem de pedi-la em casamento, nem do frio que estava sentindo, só com aquela camisa. Só queria voltar pro apartamento, deitar na sua cama e passar a noite relembrando os momentos passados, sonhando com Kagome.

Só isso.


	2. Recado

Oie gente!!!\o/

Eu só vim aqui dizer que já fiz a continuação do Homem do Elevador há algum tempo mas só agora lembrei de avisá-los!-.-"

Tá lá no meu profile,se chama Molhados xDD Vocês vão entender o porquê ¬¬

Ah!E como hoje é Natal...

Feliz Natal!!!

Mas eu não recebi presente!!!Que tristeza! -

Mas enfim,espero que vocês gostem e comentem!

Beijos!

Ps:Eu tinha posto no lugar errado,malz!\o\

Eu resolvi repostar O Homem do Elevador depois de mais de três anos porque quando eu fui reler, haviam (muitos) erros que eu não poderia deixar passar, de concordância, de má digitação, de não saber postar aqui no FF, enfim. Não está perfeito, mas está bem melhor. Eu acho XD

Beijo!

Nanda Yukimura


End file.
